Tavern
The Tavern is the in-game establishment that provides lodging and entertainment for travelers. You can rest at the Inn when you need a break from your Dailies, or you can join other travelers in the Tavern Chat, where any user is welcome to participate or simply observe. You will find the Tavern under the Guilds tab. __TOC__ Resting in the Inn On the website, rest in the Inn by clicking "Pause Damage". On the Android and iOS apps, this option is called "Pause your Dailies". Both serve the same function of pausing difficult game mechanics. While resting in the Inn, most normal Cron processes are prevented from occurring. For example, you will not take damage for your incomplete Dailies. You can still check off and get rewarded for Dailies if you want, and any Dailies that you complete will become unchecked the next day as usual. Note: You will still receive boss damage from your party members if you are on a quest and they do not complete all of their dailies. While in the Inn, Habitica alters your avatar by closing its eyes and adding Zs. Tavern Chat The Tavern offers you a place to chat with other Habitica users, learn about new Guilds, and get support/help. The Tavern chat is NOT an instant-messaging system, and will not update itself automatically. You can update it by hitting the "Fetch Recent Messages" button. You can also show the oldest messages first with "Reverse Chat". The Tavern Chat resembles a chatroom and is not divided into distinct topics. If you'd prefer to participate in a forum that is divided into topics and includes individual threads, head to The Courtyard. Tavern Chat is the largest and most active of the chat areas that a player can participate in. Everyone is welcome. Friendly, supportive communication is encouraged and participants should use language and discuss topics appropriate for younger Habitica players. Individuals may be asked to modify their language or to discontinue communications that are aggressive or otherwise unacceptable. The Tavern Chat only stores/shows the 200 most recent messages. So if a conversation becomes long and involved or is about something controversial, you are encouraged to move it to the Back Corner guild. You can read more about appropriate communication in the Community Guidelines. Chat Restrictions On May 9, 2017, a swearword blocker and a spam prevention tool were implemented for the Tavern Chat. Nevertheless, spam and inappropriate posts may appear in the Tavern. These posts should be flagged in order to alert a Moderator. Spamming in the Tavern is also a violation of Community Guidelines. If you encounter a violation of Community Guidelines that are not part of chat (e.g. inappropriate information in a user profile, bullying), it may be more appropriate to use the adaptive form located under the Help menu called Contact the Moderation Team. The spam prevention tool keeps users from posting too many messages too quickly in the Tavern Chat. This prevents a single person from dominating the chat and pushing away older messages before others have a chance to read them. The restriction on number of messages posted is currently 2 messages in a 1-minute window. This restriction does not apply to players who have a contributor tier of 4 or above. The swearword blocker will automatically prevent people from posting certain words that are not allowed in the Tavern Chat, which will help keep conversations suitable for Habiticans of all ages and backgrounds. The swearword blocker will not catch every instance of disallowed words, so users are encouraged to still flag inappropriate messages so that they can be removed by the moderator team. The Community Guidelines describe the kinds of words that should not be posted. The list of words blocked by the swearword blocker is available on GitHub for anyone to read. However, a trigger warning and content warning applies: the file contains some very bad words and so you should not view it if you do not want to see those words. It is located at github.com/HabitRPG/habitica/blob/develop/website/server/libs/bannedWords.js (copy and paste that URL into your browser's address bar). If you share this information with anyone in any location, it is important that you include the trigger / content warning and do not allow the URL to be clickable. In Habitica's chat spaces, you can prevent a URL from being clickable by surrounding it with backticks (`). A separate blocker for slur words exists. If a user attempts to enter a slur, their message does not post, they lose privileges to post to public areas and send private messages, and the moderators are notified. Resources The Tavern's Resources box, located in the right-hand sidebar, offers useful links: * Contact the Moderation Team: the adaptive form used to report violations of the Community Guidelines and other items require that moderation *Community Guidelines: rules crafted to help keep everyone in the community safe, happy, and productive * Looking for Group (Party Wanted) Posts: helps you find a party * FAQ * Glossary * Wiki * Data Display Tool * Report a Bug * Request a Feature on Trello * : a forum in which you can ask questions, provide answers, tell jokes, and do what feels right. * Ask a Question (Habitica Help guild) Please use the "Report a Problem" and "Request a Feature" links if you run into a problem or want a feature added or changed. While the developers of Habitica definitely want to hear about bugs and possible improvements, they spend more time working than talking in the Tavern, so those links are the best way to get their attention. The Tavern only shows 200 messages, so if a developer isn't there when you post your idea, they probably will not see it. Player Tiers Some players in the Tavern Chat and other chat areas have their names highlighted in a different color. These colors have a very distinct purpose for Habitica. Every new user starts out with their name highlighted in grey, but can earn new colors by contributing to Habitica. Contributors are given tiers and one or more titles, which describe the types of contributions they have made. The Tavern is a public guild with the guild ID 00000000-0000-4000-A000-000000000000, however there is additional code for it that allows it to be treated differently in various ways. Code related to the Tavern can be found by doing a case-insensitive find for files with tavern in their names and by a case-insensitive git grep for tavern. fr:Taverne pt-br:Taverna nl:Herberg ru:Таверна ja:キャンプ場 it:Taverna Category:Community Category:Social Category:Newbies Category:Challenges Category:Contributing Category:References Source Code Category:ToBeReviewed